1. Field
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine having a bubble generator to wash laundry using bubbles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, washing machines, which respectively include a tub to contain washing water and a drum rotatably installed in the tub to contain laundry. Recently among these washing machines, there is a washing machine, which move the laundry along an inner surface of the drum upwardly due to a rotation of the to wash the laundry using a head of water.
Among these washing machines, a washing machine with a bubble generator has been proposed. The bubble generator generates bubbles serving as a cushion to reduce friction between laundry, and thus reduces damage to the laundry due to the friction between the laundry.
The bubble generator includes a bubble generation pump, which causes washing water contained in a tub to flow, and an ejector, which inhales air and mixes the air with the washing water supplied from the bubble generation pump to generate bubbles. The bubble generation pump and the ejector are connected through a connection pipe so that the washing water can be transmitted from the bubble generation pump to the ejector through the connection pipe.
In the above conventional washing machine, a speed of the washing water is inevitably reduced due to a passage resistance during a process for transmitting the washing water from the bubble generation pump to the ejector through the connection pipe, and thus the amount of air inhaled into the ejector is reduced and the amount of the generated bubbles is reduced.